Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tomographic image capturing apparatus for capturing a tomographic image of a subject's eye by setting a turn-on position of a fixation lamp for fixing the line of sight of the subject's eye and an imaging position on the retina, a method for capturing a tomographic image, a program therefor, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
An optical coherence tomography (OCT) for ophthalmology can be used to three-dimensionally observe the state of the inside of the layer of the retina. The OCT is useful for more exact disease diagnosis and, therefore, used by many ophthalmologists.
In image capturing by using the OCT, a fixation lamp is turned on and a predetermined position on the fundus is guided to the vicinity of the optical axis of the optical system of the OCT (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-275374).
However, the technique discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-275374 discloses no concept of adjusting the position of measuring light for optical interference on the fundus with the predetermined position thereof.
Therefore, it is necessary to guide a desired position on the fundus to the vicinity of the optical axis of the OCT by using a fixation lamp. Therefore, with a large interval of fixation lamp turn-on positions, it may become difficult to guide the predetermined position on the fundus to the vicinity of the optical axis of the optical system of the OCT.